


Man With Two Hearts

by deathtothecrows



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Addiction, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Cutting, Depression, Gay, M/M, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtothecrows/pseuds/deathtothecrows
Summary: Scout struggles with an unusual addiction while Sniper struggles to figure out what's wrong.
Relationships: Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Man With Two Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Please read ALL warnings and tags.

That itch was back again. 

The workday had ended and Scout was in his room, sitting on his bed, looking at his leg. It had been in the back of his mind all day, since he’d woken up. He hadn’t worn underwear the night before so when he’d woken he’d seen what he’d done the night before and the itch had started all over again. That thought in the back of his mind, that he could do it all over again. The rag, the bandage, the blade. The instant gratification and the post-procedure regret. Loud stomping down the hall had snapped him out of it that morning, but he’d been waiting all day and he deserved this for all the times he’d dominated that stupid BLU Soldier. 

The procedure went like this: Grab the rag from under the bed, the one he’d stolen from Engie’s workshop in the garage. Take the bandages out from underneath his socks in the top drawer of his dresser, one ace bandage and one non-stick antiseptic first aid pad. Lock the door so that Soldier doesn’t barge in looking for his raccoons _again_ (that had been a close call). Fetch the exacto-knife (also stolen from Engie) from the very back of his nightstand’s little drawer. Pull his pants and underwear down at least to his knees, or take them off completely if he was going to go to bed immediately after. Put the rag under his leg and open his bandages, placing them beside him on the bed. Then comes the part he’d been practically salivating for.  
Scout pressed down on the ribbed tab on the side of the handle and pushed out the blade of the knife. He curled his toes as he made the quick stroke across his thigh, the skin beneath parting from itself so quickly it seemed like it had been fighting to get away. The cut didn’t bleed at first, but slowly pinpricks of red started flowing into the crevice in his skin until they eventually began to pool together and fall around the sides of his thighs and onto the rag.

Without realizing it Scout let out a long sigh. The itch was gone and his mind felt clear and calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments so I can keep going! I don't know how many chapters this is gonna be yet but I need motivation if I want to keep pushing.


End file.
